


The Forever Night

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2008, M/M, Quiet, Summer, post-win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	The Forever Night

They sat on the balcony and watched the rain fall in silence. Fernando always seemed to draw such calm out of Sergio, a calm that Sergio wasn't prone to but which he welcomed, needed even, sometimes. Sergio was always ready to smile and to laugh, always ready to try whatever might be suggested to him in case it could be fun (and if it wasn't, he'd know better for next time), always ready for another drink to throw back before heading to the dance floor.

Fernando was never that way and could never even grasp what it would take to _be_ that way. He had always been very quiet (and had hidden behind his mother, thin fingers grasping at her skirts, until he was ten years old), had always been rather careful and rather soft of voice, not prone to fits of anger and defiance until his boots touched a football pitch. Off the pitch, he was shy again, sweet and mumbling rather than talking most of the time, his smile was always ready to be partnered with a flush of freckled cheeks.

They had just won the final against Germany and Fernando had done it for them. They had all gotten brilliantly drunk and raced to different corners of Vienna to celebrate. Sergio and Fernando had staggered up to their room and out onto the balcony. They were wrapped in Spanish and Andalusian flags, warm skin against warm skin. They were waiting for the sun to come up.

Sergio pressed a kiss to the curve of Fernando's shoulder, his eyes feeling too heavy to even blink. He felt like he was made of water, warm, slow water, and it was all Fernando's doing. Fernando turned his head to catch Sergio's eyes and mouth, kissing him in slow motion, resting almost comfortably back against the railing. They were both soaking wet but they weren't at all cold and they were so desperate for the night to go on forever, for this moment to go on forever, this feeling. Iker had had to pry the cup from their hands. It was somehow their night, a honeymoon, an absolute dream.

They found themselves wishing for the first time since they were little kids that summer would never, ever end.


End file.
